Friday's At Nine
by IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon after the disaster at her 18th birthday party. Bella try's to follow him, but instead she unwillingly gets changed into a vampire herself. Her choir teacher suggests her sing the National Anthem at the next football game, after hearing her sing. Someone recorded her singing and it got leaked on the internet, now someone has taken an interest in Bella.
1. Learning To Cope

**Friday's at Nine**

**Chapter 1- Learning to Cope**

**By: E. S.**

It was strange without him, I'm not going to lie. There are things I miss. Okay, I miss everything, but it's not like he's coming back anytime soon. Not for me anyway. I feel empty, like no one could want me, no one _would_ want me. Why would someone want me anyway? I was just damaged goods. Okay, so I know your confused, so let me start from the beginning. My name is Bella Swan, and this is my story.

When I was eighteen, the love of my life left me. I know it doesn't sound that bad, because someone is always leaving someone, right? but believe me it was bad. He left me in the woods, yeah the freaking woods! It was a normal day, okay so it wasn't a normal day nothing was normal with Edward. It was a few days after I turned eighteen and the crisis at my birthday party. It was just_ one_ pinprick of blood, just _one_ tiny drop of blood, but enough to make a vampire ravenous.

It was my fault I guess, with me being accident prone, I guess it was just prone to happen. I was opening one of my presets, when my finger slipped on the paper and gave me a paper cut. Me being me, I had to squeeze my finger to make sure I wasn't bleeding, well what do you know? I was, and I watched that tiny drop of blood slowly drop to the alabaster carpet below. I hear someone take a sharp breath and Edward yelling "_No_!" then I was shoved backwards into a table. There was a loud crunching sound and I looked up to see the beautiful Grand Piano collapsing under Jaspers weight.

After that day, things have been weird. Edward has been acting different, _distant_. I just figured it would pass, but then he didn't pick me up for school, and none of the Cullen's showed either. I was worried, but my worry soon turned to relief when I got home to see Edward waiting in the driveway. He asked me to go for a walk with him, I knew then that something was wrong. I don't remember much after that, I just remember him leading me down the pathway into the woods by my house. We didn't get far when he stopped, turned around and looked me over like it was the last time he would see me. I asked him what was wrong when he told me that they were leaving, I remember begging him, and then trying to follow him but he was to fast, and I ended up falling over something and being knocked out cold.

I remember horrible pain, like I was on fire, _scorching_ me, _burning_ me, _blistering_ me. Someone please save me! I didn't know what was happening! I tried to stand, but couldn't move not even to speak. I was still laying in the woods, on the ground next to an enormous tree. I realized what was happening to me. I vaguely remember Edward telling me how it felt, to be turned into a vampire, the excruciating pain as the venom rips through your veins.

Someone had bit me, but who? Who would do this to me? None of the Cullen's of course, they were long gone. But someone else, Victoria? Laurent? Some other nomad passing though? I ruled the nomad out right away. No passer by would leave me alive. It had to be either Victoria or Laurent. But why? I was going to be a vampire! I wouldn't be able to go home, or even back to school! What I would want more than anything now, was blood. Maybe I could control it? After several hours the pain began to subside. Slowly like someone was pouring ice cold water through my veins, I stood up and began walking towards my house.

I caught the scent of Charlie before I saw him. His scent sent a blazing flash of pain down my throat. I fought to overcome it, this was my dad, I loved him, and I couldn't hurt him. I ran up to my window and climbed through, grabbed my sunglasses and my wallet, so no one would see my eyes, then I jumped out the window and ran quickly past the house, towards the store, I ran through the doors, I knew if people saw my eyes they would freak, so I had to get contacts, at least until my eyes got more adjusted. I quickly grabbed several boxes of brown contact lenses. I put on the sunglasses I had grabbed from my room and went to the register to pay.  
"Will this be all?" The guy at the register asked. I had held my breath in there, I didn't have any left to reply so I just nodded.

I paid for them, then grabbed the sack and went outside. I walked over to the side of the building that went towards the woods, stopped and took off my sunglasses. I opened one of the boxes and snapped open the little container and plopped one in my eye, then the other one in my other eye. I knew it wouldn't totally put me back to my old color, but it would be better than red, right? I then walked back around the store towards the edge of the parking lot. I caught sight of my in a mirror of a parked car and almost screamed! I thought someone was following me at first, I barely looked like my self. My hair was now a beautiful brunette not plain brown, my skin is pale white I almost looked like a statue. My eyes were a muddy brown, with a hint of red behind them. I looked wild, my eyes wide, staring, searching for something that resembled me.

I made it back to the house in the nick of time. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Charlie seemed startled, he stood up from his chair and exclaimed.  
"BELLA!" I had no clue how long I had been gone so I didn't really know what to say to him.  
"Um... hi dad." I said finally, taking a breath, his scent making my throat burn.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked squinting his eyes.  
"Yes, dad." I answered trying to make my voice a little deeper from it's high pitched bell tone now.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You've been gone for four days! No one has seen you! I went over to the Cullen's to see if you were there and their house was empty! I thought you had left with them! I have been worried sick." He rambled

"I'm sorry dad, I really am, I don't know what to say." I said. Every time I opened my mouth a fresh flash of burning seared my throat.

"Would you like to explain to me where you have been?" he said, I could tell he was upset, not really mad, just worried and upset. Crap... act cool, act cool... what to tell him?  
"Ohh... I am I was with Alice, she took me down to Seattle to shop only her car broke down and we just got back...I really am sorry." I said forcing the lie out. My hear ached when I said her name.

"With Alice?" he asked, I could tell he didn't really believe me and was going to ask another question.  
"Yes." I replied looking him in the eyes when I said it. He looked dazed for a minute, then replied a short okay, and sat back down in his chair. That was strange... I thought.

"I'm going to bed, I love you." I forced out through my teeth.  
"Night." he replied seeming normal now.  
I ran up stairs and shut my door just as I felt the contacts in my eyes dissolve. I took a look around my room examining everything, something was different. I turned around to my desk, my pictures were gone! All my pictures of the Cullens were missing. Who would do such a thing? Now I had nothing, it was just a memory, and that would fade with time too. Become blurry and fuzzy. Trying to calm myself down, I clamped down hard on the desk, pieces of wood shavings coming off in my hands. I was strong, but how strong? I lie down on my bed thinking, not that I was uncomfortable standing, I could be comfortable anywhere now. I was waiting for Charlie to go to bed, cause I knew he would peek in on my before he went.

After a couple hours of waiting I finally hear the t.v. click off and him clomping up the stairs, I quickly climbed under the covers, and pretended to be sleeping. I heard the door creak open, and after a few seconds Charlie walked over to my bed side and rubbed my hair. He sighed after a few seconds and left the room. I heard his door shut, and him climb into bed, it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

I waited a couple more minutes before I left the house out through my window. I needed to hunt, and fast, I was parched, if it could my stomach would have been growling. I ran north towards Canada, I wanted to see how far I could go before I got tired... Well apparently I wasn't going to get tired, I was now somewhere in Alaska, I think I was close to Denali. I decided this was as best place as ever to hunt, I stopped when I caught a scent that was mouth watering. I heard a warm, large heartbeat, I tried not to think about what I was about to do, then I raced off towards the deliciou smell. I was just about to collide with the huge buck when a flash of black and white knocked into me and knocked me down.

"Oof." I exclaimed as I hit a tree, the buck went running off. I slid into a crouch prepared to attack whatever had knocked me down. A growl slipped from my mouth, my teeth bared. I heard a sharp breath being let out and my eyes flicked to the direction of the sound. I was staring into the black eyes of someone I knew well. Alice Cullen.

"Oh my gosh! Bella?" she exclaimed. I quickly took off at full speed running south, I had to get home, I couldn't see them now. I knew she couldn't keep up, so I pushed on. I made it home very quickly, no sign of me being followed. After I calmed down from my little pity party I had been throwing myself I decided just to hunt around here. After about three does and two large bucks I finally felt full. I headed home climbing back through my window before changing my now tattered and bloody clothes. The clock read 6:00 and I knew my dad must already be up, getting ready for work. I walked down stairs after I took a quick shower putting my clothes back on once again. It was a Monday morning. Great, just what I needed, school. Was I ready? Could I handle it? I found him at the table drinking a cup of coffee reading the paper.  
"Good Morning dad." I said as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Morning, Bells." he said looking over the paper at me then looking back at it. I figured he would say something if I didn't eat, especially since I was so pale now. I grabbed a granola bar and started chomping down on it, or so he thought, I was really spitting it out into my hand when he wasn't looking. After a few minutes he left for work. I was alone, finally. I threw away the rest of my granola bar and decided to head for school, so I could get the work I had missed. After all I had missed two days of school and I knew I would have a ton of make up work in Trig. I got to school in no time, even though my truck seemed slow now. I figured it would look weird if I just walked to school. I walked into my Trig classroom, luckily Mr. Verveck was already here. I walked up to him to ask for my makeup work. He seemed startled by my appearance. Then he slowly got all my papers I had missed.

"Pity about that Cullen boy, he was a good kid." he said just as I was leaving the classroom, I suddenly had the urge to go back in there and rip his head off. I controlled the emotions when a weird noise came from my throat. It felt like I was choking, like I couldn't get in enough air. I quickly ran to the bathroom and sat down on one of the sinks. I tried to calm my breathing. What was wrong with me? Was this how I was going to die? After I had become a vampire and I was going to choke to death? Could vampires choke? All I could keep thinking was, I love you Edward.

I finally calmed my breathing, or not breathing I didn't need to breathe, it just felt natural after all these years. I heard someone come in and I was silent.  
"Can you believe that Bella ran the Cullens off?" I heard Jessica say

"Yeah, I heard she tried to get him to marry her. Can you believe her?" Lauren said in her nasaly voice.

"Yeah, fat cow, who does she think she is?" Jessica said. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the stall door and looked them both in the eyes.  
"You guys are bitches and are just jealous. You will never talk bad to or about me again." a dazed look crossed their eyes and then they nodded. It was the same glazed over look that my dad got last night. Hmmm... interesting. I wonder... I walked out into the hall and was immediately bombarded by Mike. Oh great, here we go again.

"Hey Bella, your back! Where were you? Were you with _Cullen_?" he snorted. I couldn't stand him, then a thought occurred to me and I thought I'd try something.

"Mike," I said looking him in the eyes. "Go away and leave me the hell alone." I said. Again, just like Jess, Lauren, and my dad a glazed look crossed his eyes and he nodded then walked away. Cool! I have a super power! I can control people with my mind! This is awesome! Then I remembered why I was a vampire, someone had changed my while I was chasing after my boyfriend who left me. My eyes dropped to the floor. I didn't think I would ever be happy again.

The school day was long, by the end of it I thought I was going to break down. There had been so many whispers and with my new super hearing, I heard them all. I started humming in my head as I walked to my locker to get the rest of my books. I took my time and by time I got done, I was alone in the hallway. I had a few words in my head to go to the song, and soon as I walked slowly down the hall to the parking lot I was singing it.

_"I lie awake at night thinking of you, _

_can't get you out of my head. You_

_tossed me away and now what's _

_left? You left me for dead._

_So I think to myself how can I be this_

_sad? You're just a boy, a simple boy,_

_but so much more instead. If only I _

_was better for you, My one and only, _

_if only I could be better for you."_

I was almost out of the building when I heard someone clapping. I turned around to see Mr. Danials one of the younger teachers only a few years older than me, and head of the Choir department clapping as he walked towards me.  
"That was, wow, that was amazing. Have you ever had lessons?" he asked me

"No." I replied quickly

"Was that an original?" he asked

"Yeah, but it wasn't very good, I mean its not finished." I said embarrassed, my cheeks would be burning if I was still human.

"It was really good. You have a natural talent, Bella. Have you ever considered singing in choir?" he asked me

"Well, no." I said

"Bella, would you like to sing the next national anthem at the football game this Friday?" he asked

"I... uhmm.. sure, why not?" I said, I had nothing to lose.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow after school for practice, okay?" he said  
"Sure, see ya tomorrow Mr. Daniels." I said waving as I left through the double doors. Sing the national anthem? In front of everyone? I was a bout to turn around and tell him I changed my mind that I couldn't do it, when I heard his voice in my head.

"_You can do it Bella, love." it said, I stopped in my tracks. What? That was something he would have said to me before he left. When he believed in me, when he still... loved... me. My heart swelled, maybe he still loved me. I got in my truck and drove home. Time to tell Charlie._

_ I practiced in the choir room all week, sometimes during lunch, but mostly after school. Sooner than I thought possible it was 7:00 and the game was getting ready to start. All that was left was me to sing my heart out. _

"_And now, singing the national anthem in front of the Forks Spartains and the Port Angeles Torros, Ms. Bella Swan!" everybody was silent. I walked out into the middle of the field with my microphone and began to sing. "Oh say can you see..." I looked around everyones face looked stunned some even have video cameras out filming me. "for the home and the bravveee!" I ended and everybody was silent, until someone bust into loud applause, then the crowd roared. Clapping, cheering, whistling. They all liked my singing, the loved it! I walked back to the side of the field and handed the microphone back to the announcer. Charlie and I left after that. I didn't feel like staying and he agreed., I think he was more stunned at my voice.  
"Bella, wow, that voice, you have an amazing voice. You must of got that from me." he joked. I smiled and laughed with him._

"_Of course I did, dad." I said_

"_You did great, I'm really proud of you." he said_

"_Thank you." I said quietly_

_We got home when the phone was ringing, I breezed inside to answer it._

"_Hello?" I chimed_

"_Bella Swan?" A female voice answered._

"_Speaking." I said_

"_Bella Swan, I am Sydney Maloney with Hollywood Records, I would like to offer you a contract with my company." she announced excitedly._

_What...?_

* * *

**_DUH DUH DUHHH! Hahaha So did you like it? I hope you did. Please review!  
The song is called 'My One and Only' and is currently being written by my best friend. I would like to thank her for letting me put it in my story. Thank you Lilly(: Love ya chica!_**

**_Reviews make me happy! :)_**

**_Happiness_****_ makes me update faster :)_**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Bella?

**Fridays at Nine**

**By: Emery**

**Chapter 2 Curiosity Killed the Bella?**

"Who was that?" Charlie asked as I hung up the phone. I turned around and looked at my feet. Was I really that good? Hmmm.

"That was some agent wanting me to sign with her recording company. Apparently someone recorded me singing tonight and posted it on the internet." I was still flabbergasted.

"Wow, that's great Bells." He said giving me a smile.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, are you going to accept her offer?" he asked me

"Should I? I wouldn't be a normal teen anymore." I stated, even though I wasn't a normal teen anyway. I was a vampire… Not that he needed to know that.

"Well, I don't want to answer for you, but it would do you some good to get away from this place for a while, you know, from all the memories. Of course you still need to talk to your mom about it." He said as he scratched the back of his head, nervous. I knew what he meant about getting away from all the memories. He meant get away from all the things that reminded me of Edward. I could get away from this place, and hopefully forget the hole that was still in my stomach. The hole that ripped even further when I came across something that reminded me of him, which was pretty much everything in this town.

"I'll think about it, and talk to mom before I make a decision." I said as I started to head for the stairs. The phone rang again; I swiveled around to answer it. It was another agent, asking me the same questions Sydney did. After a few minutes of convincing them that I would think about it, I finally hung up. Finally turned towards the stairs; just as I was about to reach the top, the phone rang again. Ugh!

"I'm not getting that, it's probably just another agent." I yelled downstairs as I heard Charlie heave himself out of his chair, sighing before he answered the phone. I saw him grab the note pad that was by the phone and write something down.

"Okay, I'll let her know." He said as he hung up. I raised one perfect eyebrow down at him. He raised the notepad and said "You are supposed to call a Greg Porter about a contract." He said as he smiled a half smile, as he headed back to the living room. I turned around and went into my bedroom. I changed into some sweats and a blue halter top. Even though I was a vampire and nothing was uncomfortable to me now, I still liked wearing sweats.

I climbed onto my bed, and pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I decided to call mom and tell her the news. I heard the downstairs phone ringing, as I waited for mom to answer her phone. It rang several times before she picked up

"Bella?!" she asked then coughed and cleared her throat.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Bella? What's wrong with your voice?" she asked ignoring my question. I internally cursed; of course she would notice a change. It was higher now, since I had… changed.

"Nothing, mom." I said as I tried to make it a little deeper.

"It was so nice of you to call me, but did it have to be at 2am in the morning?" she asked me. Oh crap, I totally forgot about the time difference.

"Awwh, I'm sorry mom, I forgot about the time difference, but I really needed to tell you something, but I guess I can call you in the morning." I said sighing, after another agent had called, I was starting to get excited. I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I couldn't help it!

"No, it's fine honey, what's going on? Is it Edward?" she asked me. The hole in my stomach got bigger when she said his name. I forgot I haven't told her that he… left me. How was I to explain that?

"Um… mom, I need to tell you something else before I give you the news." I said seriously

"You have my full attention." She said just as serious.

"Edw- uhm... I couldn't force his name through my teeth. He_ left_ me." I choked out

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. I heard movement in the background, and heard her saying, go back to sleep. She must have waked up Phil.

"Yeah, he said he didn't love me, and then he left. Charlie said they moved, that Dr. Cullen handed in his resignation at the hospital." I said trying to keep my mind off of him.

"I'm so sorry, honey." She said. Somehow sensing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"So are you ready for my news?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice.

"Okay… so the choir teacher at school heard me singing and asked me to sing the National Anthem at tonight's football game…" I said

"Go on." She stated getting excited, knowing something more was coming.

"And so, I guess someone recorded me singing, and posted it on the internet and a few minutes ago I got a call from an agent asking me to sign with her company!" I said, excitement coloring my voice.

"Oh _baby_! That is so exciting. Congratulations! I always knew you were going to do something big someday." She said as she squealed.

"The phone keeps ringing off the hook" I said, as I heard the phone ring once again.

"I wondered what that noise was." She said, and I could practically hear her smile.

"So do you think I should do it?" I asked her, becoming serious again.

"Do what you want to do. I'm behind you on anything; you have my top most support." She said

"Really? That really means a lot to me, mom, thank you." I said smiling into the phone, glad she approved.

"You know I will always support you in what you do. I love you, you're my daughter, and no matter what, nothing will change that." She said. If I could have cried, I would have. My eyes started doing this strange tingly/burning thing; is this what it felt like to cry?

"Thank you, mom. I love you so much, never forget that." I sniffed. It felt wrong, not being able to cry. It started to scare me; I could feel my body tensing up. I didn't know how to handle this.

"Um mom, I'm gonna let you go, you must be exhausted." I said

"Mmk, I love you." She said, yawned and hung up.

"Love you too." I said after I shut my phone, and once again, heard the phone downstairs ringing. I sighed and got up, opened my door, marched down stairs and yanked the cord out of the wall, just as Charlie was about to answer it.

"We are never going to be able to sleep if the phone keeps ringing." I said, then said goodnight and marched back upstairs. I didn't need to sleep, but hey, what Charlie didn't know, wouldn't kill him.

I heard him shut off the downstairs TV and march up the stairs and to the bathroom, where I heard the shower turn on. It truly is amazing what all I could hear now. The water soon shut off and I heard the rustling of a towel. Then I heard Charlie walk from the bathroom and to his bedroom where he finally shut the door; hopefully for the last time tonight. After waiting a few more minutes I heard Charlie's loud snore. I got up, pulled on some jeans, hiking boots, and a warm sweatshirt, I opened my window quietly, and jumped out. I headed for the woods, taking the same trail Edward and I had taken those many days ago. I felt a slight rippling in my chest at the memory. My mind slowly drifted back to that day when I ran into Alice, I should not have run away, I should have run to her and hugged her. I still am not sure where I was exactly when I ran into her. I could feel the curiosity pulling at me. After all they say curiosity killed the cat, not killed the Bella. I knew I had several hours to be gone before Charlie would wake up and notice and I slowly turned around and started north, towards the place I had almost attacked her.

I got there no less than ten minutes later. I knew this was the spot because I could smell her; I could smell all of them; except Edward. His scent wasn't here… guess he was still enjoying his distractions. Esme and Carlisle's scents were the strongest; they had been here recently, no less than a few hours ago. I started following it, heading to the east, then north again. I came upon a house nestled into the trees, it looked very homey. The back window was all glass, just like the Cullen's was. I dared to sneak closer as I looked into the windows. I could hear movement inside, but no heartbeats, could vampires live here? I hid my body behind a tree only peeking from the side. I saw someone walk, no dance past the window. It was Alice.

I stood there watching for about an hour. Watching people cross in front of the window. Even a few other vampires who I didn't know. After sighing quietly, I began to move a little closer, walking up to one of the side windows, I peeked inside and gasped, as the scene in front of my made me sick. It was Edward, with a little blonde wrapping her arms around him. Did he love her? Was she the reason he had left me? I peeked again and let out a high pitched breath as I saw he had a small smile on his lips, and his head snapped up looking straight at me. His dark eyes zeroed in on mine; smile gone and he pushed her off coming to the window. I couldn't move, he had already seen me, and knew exactly who I was.

"Bella?!" I heard him breathe; I started backing away as he started to open the window. That was when I bolted, running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away from him. I could hear his footsteps behind me, he was gaining on me. I remember something Esme had said once "_Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." _I knew I would never be able to outrun him. I could hear him getting closer and sooner than I would have thought possible he was right beside me. He started to reach out to grab my arm but I jumped away from him. I crouched against a tree and put my face in my hands. My hurt, slowly turning to anger. How DARE he! How COULD he? My breath hitched, getting caught in my throat, it sounded like I was choking. I finally pulled myself together and I removed my hands from my face.

He was there, of course. Sitting a few feet away, his knees pulled up against his body, his arms resting on them. He was watching me; his dark eyes lingered on my now red ones. The contacts had dissolved hours ago. I sat there, saying nothing, just running my new high depth eyes over his body; drinking him in. My human eyes seemed weak now, I could see everything perfectly. I looked down at myself, wishing I had on something cuter, like a dress, or something. Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? A dress? What has Alice done to me? Ugh!

When I looked up again, my eyes met his. There was so much emotion in them. Anguish, hurt, loss, fear, love, happiness. Why should he be happy? He left me, oh yeah, the blonde was the reason for his happiness, and he was rubbing it in. It made me sick, and so angry. I stood up abruptly glaring at him. He looked surprised as he stood up, too. He started to slowly move closer to me. I backed up; I didn't want him anywhere near me.  
"Stay away from me." I spat, venom coating my voice. But he approached still. "Edward, I swear to God, if you come any closer, you will lose a limb." I seethed he stopped looking shocked. "What? Surprised? Little ole' Bella threatening you?" I snarled. He looked like he was thinking hard, then he took another step towards me. That was when I lost it, I screeched, jumped on top of him knocking him down, my nails ripping at his clothes, his arms wrapped around me, like a snake with its prey. I struggled to break his hold; he buried his face in my hair, breathing in.

"Let go of me!" I roared, breaking free and punching him in the face. "You are an absolute bastard." I yelled. He looked hurt, but I didn't care; I was seeing red. I started to hit him again when a pair of small arms restrained me from behind. Alice. I didn't even hear her come up.

I knew I couldn't fight Alice; she wasn't the one who decided to leave me anyway. I stopped fighting as she pulled me off of him. Edward got up off the ground, rubbing his jaw looking dazed. I turned around and looked Alice in the eyes, using my newfound power. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Her eyes became clouded, and she let me go. I backed away from both of them.

"Bella!" she shouted stepping forward to give me a hug. I put my hand up, so she stopped. I couldn't look at either of their faces, sickened that they had left me. I loved them for peats sake, and I_ thought_ that they loved me too. I decided what I was going to do. I looked them both in the eyes and said "Forget you saw me, turn around and go back inside." The clouded look came over their eyes, as they turned around and walked back into their house. I took off running before the spell wore off and they wondered why Edward was covered in dirt, and came outside to investigate. I hunted a little on my way home, but I was still dazed at the events that had happened.

It was five am when I had finally crawled back through my window. I know I should feel exhausted but I wasn't. Everything was so new to me, the senses, the hearing, smelling, sight, feelings. I hate having to hide my food, cause I can't eat, I'm afraid someone will see. Although I love that I don't have to sleep anymore. I have so much time on my hands. It was Saturday, so naturally, I had nothing to do. It was Charlie's Saturday to work, so I went downstairs before Charlie got up, and made him a feast; omelets, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and hash browns. I got down a clean plate from the cabinet, ran it under water, so it looked like I had just washed it, so I could tell Charlie I had already ate. I walked past the phone on my way back upstairs to get a book when I saw the notepad beside it filled up with notes. All for me, wow did that many people want me? I continued on up to my room. I pretended to be reading when Charlie came downstairs, dressed in his uniform. He looked at the meal on the table, then to me, then back to the meal.  
"Did you do all of this for me?" he asked as he sat down and began putting bacon on his plate. Of course he would go straight to the bacon, he loved that stuff.

"Yup." I said as I tried to put a bright smile on my face.

"Aw, thank you Bella." He said blushing as he piled one of everything on his plate.  
"You're welcome." I said looking back to my book.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" he asked me when he had finally cleaned his plate.

"Um, shop for more groceries, probably go to the library to check out some books, and get caught up on some of my makeup work." I said as I sat my book down, stood up and started clearing away the table.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, oh and I was thinking about replying to Sydney, you know; accept her offer." I said looking at my feet.  
"Really? That's great, did you talk to your mom about it?" he asked

"Yup, last night. She said she supported whatever I chose to do." I said looking at him.

"Okay, I'll see you after work." He said as he headed out the door. I heard his car leave and head down the street.

I went upstairs and put on a black pair of jeans, and a green tank top with a black vest over it. Man did I look good; Alice would be proud of me. I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs, going to the kitchen, grabbing all the money in the jar labeled food and left through the door. I drove to the local supermarket, grabbed a cart and headed in. I went down isle after isle, grabbing this and that. Before I knew it, my cart was almost full. I headed up to check out when I remembered I hadn't put in brown contacts again. The cash register guy stared at me wide eyed. I decided to play along with the red color.

"Okay, so I know this is a weird question, but do you think red contacts look good on me?" I asked him leaning forward, letting a little cleavage show. He looked afraid to answer at first, but then he smiled,

"Yes." He said leaning towards me. I stepped back and smiled, and said thank you. I guess I was going to have to start carrying contacts around with me all the time. I pushed the shopping cart out of the store, and headed for my truck. I put all my stuff in the back, since it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon. It actually looked like the sun would shine at some point today. Oh no! I completely forgot about the sun, I would sparkle; I better hurry and finish my errands so I wouldn't have to be in the sun.

I got home and unloaded all of the groceries, putting them in their rightful places. I sighed and went up to my room. I decided to call Sophie and give her the good news, and except her offer. Even though I had got like a ton of other offers, I decided to take hers because she seemed pretty cool, and I liked her spunk. I sat in the middle of my bed listening to it ring, she picked up right away.

"Hello, Sydney Maloney speaking." She said all business. I decided to humor her.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking." I said smiling while she gasped on the other end.

"Isabella!" she said enthusiastically.

"That's me! I was wondering if you could spare a few moments of your time." I said laughing

"I will spare all of my time for you. What would you like to talk about?" she asked me

"Well…. I have gotten a ton of offers to sign with people, but I am going to choose you, if you will still have me." I said waiting for her response.

"Oh Isabella! Really? Of course I will have you! You are going to be a huge start and we are going to be the best of friends." She giggled into the phone.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" I asked jokingly

"I just do! You are making the right choice by choosing my company, Isabella." She said!

"Okay, I'll sign with you on one condition." I said

"Anything." She stated

"Call me Bella." I said, laughing when she laughed, she was like a more hyper Alice

"Okay, Bella, Do we have a deal?" She said

"Deal!" I replied. She asked me for my address and said she would be here in a couple days.

For the first time in a long time I felt something, it was hope. I somehow knew that my future would get better. I don't know how I knew this I just did.

I couldn't wait until she got here, when I could begin my new life.

And then it hit me. I was going to be a professional singer. The Cullen's would hear me sing! _He_ would hear me sing! How did I feel about that?

* * *

**So…. How was it? Good? Bad? I love it? I hated it? I wanted to kick you in the face? I hope you step on a gummy bear? I love you, marry me? :( :) Should I continue this story?**

**Please Review! :P I will reply to all of your reviews, well that is if you aren't a guest.**

**Eeeekeke Is anyone else excited and already wishes it was November 16th? I do! Hehehe**

**P.S. If you don't know what's happening on November 16th get off this site and never read Twilight again! You aren't a true fan! Lol**

**Anyways… Hehe he he he heeeeeer ahaha ah hehe(:**

**Send me love! ^_^**

**Hahaha love that face ^_^ **  
**xoxo,**

**Emery**


	3. Surprise

**Friday's At Nine**

**By: Emery**

**Chapter 3 Surprise!**

It was the day that Sydney was due to arrive, and I was excited. I couldn't wait to meet her for the first time. I was going to Port Angeles to pick her up at two. It was noon when I got in my rusty old truck, fired up the engine and started up there. It had been raining today and it had made the road slick. So I was going to drive cautiously, hence me leaving at noon.

I got to Port Angeles around one thirty, so I just headed straight to the small airport awaiting her plane. It was about five after two when the small plane landed on the tar strip outside. It only held two passengers and they got off together, one man and one woman. I knew the woman had to be Sydney as she glared up at the sky. She didn't look much older than 22 or 23, not to mention she was tiny barely five three. I walked out the side door to greet her, she squealed when she saw me, and then ran towards me. She pulled me into a hug, smiling a huge smile.

"Bella!" she squealed again then began jumping up and down "It's so great to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I laughed at her enthusiasm. She held me at arm's length looking me up and down.

"What are you _wearing_?" she asked me. I looked down at myself suddenly self-conscious. I had on my favorite pair of sweats and a matching sweatshirt.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I asked her. She looked at me again, raising an eyebrow and tugged on my shirt.

"No start of mine is going to be caught dead in sweats." She almost glared at me. "Thank goodness I have Marcus with me. Marcus-" she yelled and waved the man over, it was the guy who had got off the plane with her.

"Bella meet Marcus, he is my boyfriend, and has agreed to be your stylist." She said smiling.

"Stylist? Why do I need a stylist?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow and gestured to my clothes. I didn't need any more conformation; the look on her face told me that she wasn't someone to be questioned. I made a mental note of that, and then sighed. I helped her carry their bags to my truck when I realized, how in the world were we all going to fit in it? I turned around and looked at her.

"I didn't know you were bringing someone, and I don't know how we are going to ride." I confessed.

"Oh. _Oh!_" I watched as it dawned on her. Then her face brightened again. "I can sit on Marcus's lap!" she said brightly

"Umm… I don't know how safe that will be." I started

"Oh nonsense, it will be fun, right Marcus?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled back

"Sure." He agreed.

"Um… well okay." I said as I climbed in, and started the engine. It was a long ride, and half of it was silent, but then Sydney started talking.

"I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did, look at this truck! We are going to get you a new vehicle, this one sounds like it's about to die." She said laughing

"Don't knock my truck." I said as she shifted on Marcus's lap. And I laughed, she didn't look very comfortable.

"I told you it wouldn't be very fun to sit on him." I smiled as I scooted as far as I could next to the door so she could sit in between us. She slid off his lap and in between us, her little body fit perfectly. I laughed again when I saw he had a look of relief on his face when she finally got off him.

"So where are you staying?" I asked her.

"With you." She smiled brightly

"What? I don't think I have enough room for the both of you." I said  
"Relax, I'm just kidding. We have a room at the hotel." She responded looking out the window. "Gosh, is it ever sunny here?" she questioned as she scrutinized the sky with a scowl.

"It does every once and a while." I retorted sticking my tongue out.

"I miss the sun." she grumbled

"You'll get used to it soon enough." I sighed as we finally pulled up to my house and got out. "Well this is it, home." I said raising a hand gesturing to my house.

"Awe it's so cute." She said as she hopped out of the truck I smiled at her and she returned the smile, and I could tell. We were going to be friends for a long time.

*Four years later*

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _What was that noise? I wondered, and then I knew what it was. It was the sound of Sydney, yelling 'beep beep beep' on my answering machine. She still didn't know that I don't have to sleep. I sighed as I walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"Hi Syd." I stated.

"Gooooood morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side!" she giggled into the phone.

"I wasn't by your side last night." I stated

"Oh jeeze, Bell, take a joke I was just kidding. That was song lyrics by the way." She announced.

"I'm not THAT dumb; I knew they were lyrics." I said sighing.

"Sure you did." She said

"I did." I countered "Anyways why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?" I asked, letting on that I had been sleeping.

"Oh quit your whining. We're going shopping today, so get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed." I sighed but didn't whine. I've learned not to whine around Sydney.

I put on a pair of black leggings, a bright yellow dress that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of yellow flats I had bought just for this outfit. Whoever said you couldn't be comfy and sexy at the same time deserves to get run over by a Segway. **(A/N Interesting fact, the guy who invented Segway's died as result of a Segway crash! Hahaha How ironic?)** Smiling at myself in the mirror as I French braided my hair, grabbed my purse then headed for the door. I danced out the front door of my beautiful mansion. I locked the door, and turned around to see Sydney was waiting in her black Porsche; mirror down checking her makeup.

"God, took you long enough." She said once I got in. she looked me over, saying nice when she saw my outfit, then her expression changed when it got to my hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked me

"I French braided it, does it look okay?" I asked as I reached up to touch it.

"Okay? It looks freaking amazing! Can you show me how to do that?" she asked me which made me smile hugely, but then she lifted her iPhone, snapping a picture of me.

"Delete that picture." I told her, my smile dropping.

"Never, you look beautiful, I'm giving it to the media." She said

"Why? You are always trying to keep me out of the media, but you'll give them a picture of me?" when I asked this, I knew I shouldn't have. She gave me one of her special looks and then began tear into me.

"Bella, don't question what I do. I know what I'm doing, okay?" she asked

"Alright." I squeaked. I deserved it, I knew better than to question her motives.

"It's fine, anyway are you ready to get your shop on?" she asked me as we sped off towards the Seattle mall.

"Totally!" I said laughing, glad the tension was gone.

After about an hour of shopping, Sydney finally pulled me into the store that I had been dreading. Victoria Secret. Yup you said it. Lingerie. She had wanted me to buy something sexy.

"Why? No one will be seeing it." I said sourly

"They would if you would get off your bum once and a while and go on a date." She said as she searched through the racks.

"I already told you, I'm not ready to date." I said as I leaned against a display, crossing my arms.

"Bella! You have got to get over Edward! It's been four years, he's not coming back." She said sighing. Yes I did end up telling her about Edward. I tell her everything, well almost everything I haven't told her about the being a vampire part and how I could flex my pinky and kill her very easily. I don't think she would take that very well, so I kept it to myself.

"No." I said stubbornly

"Bella!" she yelled, causing people to look "You need to move on he's not coming back, he obviously doesn't care about you or he would be here helping you pick out something to wear when your with him, so just forget about him and pick something out."  
"I can't just forget about him!" I yelled back "You know why I can't just move on like it's nothing. Do you know how many times I didn't think I was going to be able to keep living? It's all because of him, I love him and I don't know what to do!" she looked stunned that I had actually yelled at her. "I'm sorry." I said lowering my voice, looking at my shoes.

"It's okay, I know how hard it is, but you really need to try, it's not healthy not to move on." She said as she pulled me into a hug, I put my head on her shoulder, burying my face in her hair. I was upset, and I wish I could just cry. Ugh I hate not being able to cry, it always sounds like I'm choking. I lifted my head glancing past her to the door, where freedom awaited me, but stopped breathing when I saw who stood frozen in the doorway. Alice, she was looking at me, then looking around the store searching for someone I guess. I stepped away from Sydney pretending to wipe my eyes like I had been crying. I gave her a small smile, and then looked back to Alice; Jasper was now standing stiffly beside her; he had seen me too. I looked away back at Sydney to see that she had went back to looking and now was talking to a clerk about a bra. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice and Jasper were slowly walking towards me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood frozen.

"Bella." Alice breathed as she got closer, pulling me into a hug. I stood there frozen in her arms then when my senses caught up to me I wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny body, squeezing her hard. I looked past her to Jasper who nodded a hello to me.

"Alice." I whispered into her neck. I started taking in gasping breaths, breathing in her scent; memorizing it.

"Oh Bella." She said as she pulled back

"Hi Alice." I said timidly

"Bella! Why didn't you tell us you got changed?" she asked

"What would that have made you come back?" I asked laughing bitterly

"We only left to protect you." She said quietly

"Sure, you left to protect me. I died when you left; and you took my heart with you." I said angrily

"We didn't know what would happen; we didn't want to go, but Edward made us." She said begging me to understand.

"Please don't say his name." I said

"Please believe me, I swear, I put up a fight; I didn't want to leave you alone "Bella Promised" is what he said to us." She said imitating his perfect voice, causing me to stop breathing, wrapping my arm across my torso holding myself together, the hole getting bigger. My breathing hitched and I slumped over rocking myself back and forth trying to find some comfort. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked up to see Jasper hugging me. I hung onto him for dear life, until I calmed down and stood back up.

"Our leaving didn't do any good did it?" Alice asked. I just shook my head no.

"Bella I am so sorry, if I knew what you were going through I would have come back, but I-" Alice started to say but then her phone rang. She dug around in her purse then pulled out an iPhone with a purple case on it. "Hello?" she answered. I heard a muted voice on the other end, but I could tell who it was. It was Edward. "We're in Victoria Secret talking to-" she started to say my name but changed her mind. "What's up?" she asked him waiting for his response. She stepped closer to me gesturing to me that she liked my outfit and I just smiled. I heard Edward saying he was on his way, and that he wanted to leave. I froze and started backing away. "Um how close are you?" she asked him. And waited for a response but didn't get one cause he had already walked through the doors of the store. Alice flung herself in front of me blocking me from his view. He walked closer, until he took a deep breath as my scent hit him. He looked around the store looking for something, and then he continued walking over here. I peeked over Alice's shoulder to get a glimpse of him. He looked horrible; he had dark bags under his eyes which were pitch black. I wonder how long it has been since he had fed? His hair was out of control it looked like he didn't even bother to brush it, and his shirt was wrinkled. I stifled a laugh; it was so weird that he didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

"Edward, why don't you head on out to the car and we'll be there in a minute." Alice said elbowing me in the ribs.

"Alice? Do you smell that? Please tell me you smell that? It's her, Alice, it has to be." He said looking around for me; I peeked out from behind Alice again to look at him, except this time he saw me. His eyes zeroed in on mine, and he froze. Alice sighed and stepped away from me muttering something about how he should have just gone to the car. But I didn't hear her; I was too busy being dazzled by my favorite crooked smile. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I forced my eyes away to see who it was. Sydney was standing there beside me, her eyes going back and forth between Edward and me then to Alice and Jasper.

"Umm Bells? Mind introducing me?" she asked then smiled at them.

"Oh! Yeah, Sydney this is Alice, Jasper, and… Edward. Guys this is Sydney, my agent and best friend." I heard myself saying.

"The Edward?" she asked looking at Edward. I shook my head yes. "Well then," she said walking up to him "I think you deserve this." She said and then she slapped him in the face. I stood there wide eyed as I waited to see what he would do; he just stared at her, as dumbfounded as I was. Sydney looking pretty smug walked back to my side, wrapping her arm across my shoulders. "Sorry, but I promised myself if I ever met him I would show him what it felt like to be slapped in the face by an Australian." She said and you could hear her accent. Alice started laughing and Edward glared at her.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you should have seen your face." She said I started giggling too, but stopped when his eyes moved back to mine.

"Anyways Bella and I were just about to hit the food court would you like to join us?" she asked looking at Alice and Jasper. They exchanged a look then Alice looked at Edward probably asking in her head I saw him now, it was just barely a hint of a difference, that no human could have detected but I did.

"Sure, sounds great." She said as we all headed for the door. Sydney started walking by Alice asking her where she had got her purse and I hung back a little. After about a minute Jasper slowed down so he could walk by me.

"How are you Bella?" he asked me in his kind soft voice.

"I hurt, Jasper." I said looking him in the eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders once again giving me a brief hug.

"I'm sorry, I can't begin to image what it must have been like for you." He said as he dropped his arms.

"It's okay; it wasn't _your_ idea to leave me." I said as I glared up at Edward who was no doubt listening to our conversation.

"He still loves you, you know." He whispered so only I could hear him. I looked up at him and he only nodded.

"Oh I'm sure he does, that's why he would let some blonde hang all over him." I said loud enough that he heard me and stopped walking, turning around looking at me. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. Thank goodness we had reached the food court, and we went to order. We all ordered Taco Bell even though Sydney would be the only one eating. I walked back to the table and was the first one to sit down. I heard the chair silently move next to me as someone sat down. I glanced up to see that Edward had sat down next to me. I scooted my chair away from him, not wanting to be mean, but I just couldn't handle being that close to him without surprising him with a kiss or something; I don't think he would like that.

His eyes looked sad as he saw me scoot away. Well I wasn't going to feel sorry. Sydney sat down on my other side eyeing Edward then looking back to me. I gave her a silent plea not to say anything. She didn't thank goodness then struck up a conversation with Alice about some fashion show that was happening in a few weeks. I sat there in silence picking at my food, pretending to eat it. Jasper smiled at me timidly then nodded his head towards Edward; I glanced at him to see that his face was in his hands. Just like it was all those times ago in Port Angeles.

I didn't know what to do at first but then I looked back at Jasper and saw him nodding at me with his head gesturing it towards Edward. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it over Edwards, pulling it away from his face. There was so much anguish in his eyes when he looked at me that made my stomach knot up. I looked at our hands and then smiled a little at how easy it was to move his hand; if I was human it would have been nearly impossible to break his grip. My smile got wider and kept I kept my hand on his even though his was now resting on the table. He looked at our hands then at me, then back to our hands. I put my hand between both of his and squeezed it. Silently pleading with me, asking me to at least hear him out. I slowly scooted my chair towards him, wrapping my other hand around his hands.

"Okay." I whispered.

* * *

**I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys made my day!**

**How was it? Good? Bad? Gummy Bear? Do you want to run over me with a Segway?**

**I just loooove cliff hangers! Don't you?**

**Muagagagagaga(:**

**Lady Gaga Laughing**

**You know what to do!**  
**Send me love(:**  
**xoxo,**  
**Emery(:**


End file.
